The Blackmoore
by Jiakenmin
Summary: The Blackmoore has invited several high elites to this occasion, but something lurks beneath their agenda to host a party as blood will be spilled, as the guests must fight to stay alive by fighting creatures of the unknown.


Filler Chapter 1 : The Blackmoore Castle

The Blackmoore Castle Courtyard was quite but too quite as the pitch dark night highlighted the shadow, suddenly a sudden sprint that burst through the door leading into the courtyard as a man that looked distressed as the man to be panicked by something or by someone as he ran like his life depended as he hid behind a bush near the fountain.

"Come out come out wherever you are, little meat puppet" as man dressed like cook came out in the courtyard wielding a meatcleaver drenched in blood that looked recent as it was dripping down from it while the cook had enraged eyes that was brimming red "You won't escape little meat puppet" the man said frightening tone as he scoured the courtyard for the man

"Those psychopatic bastards, I know what they have been keeping under the castle" he knew the horrors that lurked beneath the castle that would shake a man to the core, scar a man's mind for life the creatures roaming beneath the castle that would break a man's mind.

"The world needs to know what has transpired here, they need to know!" he uttered under his breath while hiding watching the cook walking past him but for a moment the cook looked around for a minute that made the man nervous and started sweating like crazy

"Oh I smell you little meat puppet oh I do smell the meaty parts that needs to be tenderized" the psychotic cook waved his cleaver in the air crazy like then started hacking away at the bushes making the scared man leap out of the bush he hid in and started running

'Come on please let this crest be the puzzle piece that solves the whole gate entrance for the fountain to open' he remembered that the crest he held onto which made his hand bleed as he was covered in blood he ran as fast, as he could but the cook caught on quickly

"Oh there you are meat puppet!" the cook flung his meat cleaver into the back of the man which made the guy fall into the fountain only for the cook step into the fountain finishing off the man "Now stay still and it'll all be over soon" as the man looked frightened and was trying to scream out in pain after the cook had removed the cleaver from the man's back, the cook started hacking away until the fountain was crimson red in pool.

After awhile the cook stepped out from the fountain and dragged the mutilated corpse of the scared man back into the castle

The cook hummed a eerie tune that echoed through the night as he had a wicked grin across his face

The crest that the man had clutched tightly laid on the grassmat with a stain of blood on it

The belltower rung twice as the cook stopped for a moment "I guess new guests will soon arrive, oh I ever must tidy up this place for soon they'll end up like you Ron, that'll please the elder ones" the cook laughed ever so madly as he retreated back into the castle while dragging the carcass of Ron like a slab of meat across the courtyard leaving a pool of blood behind.

Now for the new guests to arrive

Ruby Summer was travelling with her parents Madara Uchiha and Summer Rose but to the destination she only did half alone on the way there, they were invited to a gathering somewhere in the mountains where forest is thick and wide, huge stretches for miles to see as it only visible things were the castle of the Blackmoore that looked ancient gothic and wide while it had a trail leading to the castle only thing near for the castle was a a village that looked quite abandoned and decrepid as foreign fauna surrounding the place looked quite menacing.

The Blackmoore was a ancient family with a immense wealth and power back in the day, but currently possess minor wealth a properties that they managed to retain after years of suffering massive losses throughout the years, that they only possess a few items in their former wealth. The Blackmoore was rumoured to have practiced black magic and all sorta rumours about them spread afterwards like wildfire that they sacrifice after that the noticable elderly Blackmoores were rumoured to have contact with beings from another dimension that had made them almost immortal because the lifespan of the Blackmoores were ridiculous as they lived long and prospered until the years took a great toll on the Blackmoores. The Blackmoore had sent out several invitations to bunch a top tier people with great influence and power, may they be Starks or Arkadians all is invited when the Blackmoore invites.

Ruby was driving her Custom Hakuchou around a difficult maze like road to reach the train that's were gonna take her family directly to the Blackmoore Castle, why her parents agreed to go surprised her a bit but atleast this would make a memorable trip.

She drove through the forest with ease sliding at each turn with great skill until Kojiro Ventura upstaged her outta nowhere

"Kojiro what are you doing here!? are you even invited?" Ruby asked as she began to speed up to match his Kaneda that was infamous for it's speed

"Of course am invited why else would I be drifting through these eerie paths" as he utilize Kaneda to the full potential and outdid her Custom Hakuchou

"Oh yeah!" she came after him her bike went max speed as both biker looked to be head to head until another biker crashed the race

"Waddup losers how's it hanging!" Dae Wu Kwon riding his Hexer that looked midnight black and sleek while being discreet as he had used the woods a ramp for him to make his appearance in style.

"Wu!" both biker let out as they looked surprised

"In the flesh!"

"What are you doing here!?"

"Whatcha think!" he said as he turned up the speed of his Hexer to match theirs

'The Blackmoore are bringing everyone to this occasion' Ruby thought as they finally arrived to their location

The train looked antique and while had a nostalgic feel to it as it also looked spooky as the colour scheme of it was pitch black while the letters on the side had the name of the train 'Midnight Raven Express'

"Well dudes I gotta find ma people!" Wu drove off to meet up with his group

"Me to" Kojiro did the same

"Well now I gotta find a place to park my ride" Ruby muttered to herself as she found her parents as her mother was waving at her awkwardly at her while her father looked distant and composed like he always did as they stood near the train Ruby parked her bike near the train until someone that was in charge of the train parked her ride in one of the carts

"Ruby you've finally arrived this is gonna be so much fun!" her mother Summer uttered as she was smoothering her daughter within her embrace

"I see the Blackmoore's invited every major playas" Madara uttered to himself in a monotone tone as he pointed out "Targaryens, Vice Ronins, Los Carnales, El Norte" he started listing every major faction whose attending

"Madara my ole pal why are you lookin so glum for" Gerry approached the Rose Family with a smile of his own "How I wonder how you're wife puts up with you makes my headspin" he joked

"Gerry it's a pleasure meeting you" Summer said with a joyful smile as Ruby looked happy to see her Uncle Gerry McReary

"Uncle!" Ruby leaped at her Uncle Gerry who caught her with ease

"Ah see Madara you could learn a thing or two from these two"

"I've tried to change him but if I did he wouldn't be himself that I like so much" Summer told Gerry

"Well atleast you love each other that what matters"

"Uncle Gerry did you bring someone like Packie or did you come to this event all alone?" Ruby asked her Uncle

"Naw Packie and the rest of the family decided to stay back" he explained his family absent

Ruby looked around for a bit while her parents was discussing business with Gerry McReary while she was taking a gander of the people around here 'So many wow, the Blackmoore must be planning something big whatever this occasion is' she then took a gander from a distance seeing the Blackmoore Castle which looked quite menacing as it blended in with the night colour as it looked like bats were flying from the castle as thunder struck down only enforcing the fear within Ruby 'But this is castle like something straight outta a horror movie' she shuddered in fear

"There's nothing to be afraid of child, because you're a Uchiha also don't you ever forget" Madara reassured her

"Yeah thanks dad for cheering me up" Ruby lightened up a bit

The conductor of the train came out who looked quite scraggily and grey haired as his skin looked like leather "Okay people, all onboard!" the man had a ghoulish aura that quite creeped the passengers off

As Ruby stepped onboard of the train called the Midnight Raven Express she felt drained for a moment as she almost lost her balance 'I feel like my energy was suddenly depleted for a second now!' she thought to herself as she managed to recover by leaning near the entrance

"Wow you need some help there Rubes?" her Uncle asked with concerned tone

"Don't mind me Uncle am fine-" she was now leaning on her uncle to support her balance

"Am you're Uncle let me help you out" as he helped her move but suddenly a sudden flash made them both blind for a sec "AGH my eyes!"

"I'm Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!" the young girl who took a photo of them

"No its okay am fine" Ruby told her

"I think am blind" Gerry joked

"You are!?" the girl raised her voice up

"Gerry!"

"Sorry I was just having a bit fun, you okay enough to walk on you own Rubes?"

"Of course" as Gerry left her

"The name's Maxine Caulfield but people refer me as Max" the girl said in a timid shy like tone as she reached out her hand while her other was holding the camera that looked antique

"Am Ruby Rose" she said with glee as she shook her new friend's hand "also coo camera" she complimented Max's antique camera

"Great to meet you Ruby" Max gave her a shy like smile

Maxine 'Max' Caulfield was wearing casual clothing but looked like a journalist or a photographer because of her camera

"Sorry for blinding you both, I only did so to get some pics for the Publick Occurences"

"Who did you intend you take a picture of?"

"The royals of course" Max said with a confident tone

"Makes sense"

"Yo Max I've found some empty seats" a woman dressed like a reporter

"Oh my gawd is that!"

"Yes it is, my boss"

Piper Wright the legendary reporter in the flesh standing right infront of Ruby who had her jaw out

"Max me and Nat found some spots, wow whose this made a new pal Max good for you you need to get out of you're shell" Piper commended Max who looked even more timid

"You're legendary Piper Wright the Reporter of the commonwealth!" Ruby pointed out as she looked excited

"Yes I am and you would be?" Piper wanted to know

"Ruby Rose!"

"Wow such energy, Max you could learn a thing or two from her"

"I.." Max just went to go sit as Piper followed pursuit

"Well it was nice to meet you Ruby Rose" Piper said with glee as she waved goodbye as Ruby jumped with joy

"That was so coo!"

"Ruby you coming or what!" Uncle Gerry shouted as Ruby sat down with her family train section cabin that looked quite comfy and old but coo

'Coo cabin must been expensive' Ruby examined the whole cabin that had cots and a window that only had dark forest that was the view right now "So I'm gonna go explore for a moment if that's alright mom and dad" Ruby asked their permission

"Sure why not go wild" Summer said with glee as she grabbed Madara's arm snuggled gently at his side while he had his arm to his chin while staring blankly out from the window looking at something

"Dad is something the matter it looks like something is weighing on you're mind"

"Oh please Madara is always thinking about everything that weighs on his mind" Gerry explained to her "Just go and have a jolly of a good time Rubes" he ordered her to have fun as she left as he father looked to be in deep though while her mother were conversating with Gerry

Ruby bumped into someone as she exited "OW!"

"Oh dear" as the person grabbed Ruby by the arm and helped her up as she opened her eyes and saw a man with silver hair, lilac eyes as the man's complexion looked pale white, he looked to be royalty as Ruby was right "Targaryen!" the man's eyes widened for a moment

"Well you look fine, not a scratch on you"

"Are you Rhaegar Targaryen!?"

"Yes I am"

Ruby felt nervous all of sudden just being infront of the Targaryen made her all tingly inside the head

"So are you here with you're son!" Ruby said in a fast tone that made it almost incoherent in her speech

The Targaryen dragon King suddenly burst with laughter "oh child of course his here with his paramour even, because all the family was invited to this occasion, but child next time pay attention to you're surroundings"

"Husband dearest here you are" a dornish woman grabbed hold of the king's arm

"Oh my gawd is the Queen Elia Martell!" Ruby let out excited

"Well we have to be going child we might see at another occasion" as Rhaegar and Elia went to their cabin

Ruby took it all in after meeting the most important people in the world "Oh that was so coo!" she let out with happy chipper tone

Kurome Scaletta and Akame Scaletta was playing with the other children like Lyanna Mormont and Edric Dayne while Vito Scaletta was having a pleasent discussion with his wife sorta Angela Ziegler the famous Surgeon

"So this would be our first family vacation my Angel" Vito said with a smirk

His angel then put her gentle delicate hand over Vito's "Yes this will be quite enjoyable" she said with a beautiful smile of her's as Vito returned it with his own smile as both enjoyed each others company as both laid lips as both Kurome and Akame was out and roaming

Edric Dayne, Lyanna Mormont, Molly Hayes, Shireen Baratheon was all in the carts back roaming about scavenging until they hit the last cart in the end that had only a door with scratches on it that frightened them somehow but they were brave ones that withstood the fear factor

Lyanna Mormont lead the little rag tag group as she was the most wise but bossy as she liked to order the other ones around "Okay I'll go check out that door, Edric come and support me" as she ordered him to give her a push upwards so she could check the mystery door out

"Is this okay for us to be here?" Shireen sounded concerned as she was the lookout

"Aw just be coo" Molly Hayes gave Shireen a nudge on the back reassure her that they were okay to roam

"You guys we'll be in alot of trouble if we get caught guys" Shireen pointed out

"She's right you know" Edric added as he was the step ladder for Lyanna Mormont to climb on to see what the door had instore

"There's something in there I know it" Lyanna said as she peered through the hole only to see it empty and dark until something fast was moving around the room "What was that?" until a feline eye that was gold coloured that stared straight back at Lyanna who fell backwards on her back as she looked shocked

Now the group of children asked her what she but she couldn't answer as she got up and then took a deep breath and exhaled "I saw-"

"Absolutely nothing as you children shouldn't be here!" the conductor said in terrifiying tone scaring them all as they ran out from the cart before a single one could be caught

"Damn kids!" as the conductor then approached the door with scratches on "Sleep well beast soon you'll feast upon their flesh" the conductor exited the cart only to hear growls emitting from the door

Oberyn Martell was having a drink until something caught his eye he's nephew Aegon and Rhaenys, Arianne Martell having a time of their lifes

Every important person was doing their own thing in their own cabin either discussing or just plain drinking and eating

Soon the train departed to the Blackmoore Castle


End file.
